Ninja's  blood but Samurai's soul
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: when Hinata left the village at age 16 she left her Ninja life with it. but what happens when she must return to Konoha and must face the very life she gave up and what will her old friends think of her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ano hi I hope you will like this I really like it but it matters that you like it so please if you would read and review. Now Itachi Kun w..would you p..please do the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: what if I don't want to do it?**

**Me: um..ok I..I'll just ask Gaara kun or Sasuke Kun**

**Gaara and sasuke show up **

**Gaara & Sasuke: we'll do it for you!**

**Me: thank you so very much!" **

**Itachi:...MOON CHILD SERENITY does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Itachi kun I thought you didn't want to do that.**

**Itachi: well I changed my mind. **

**With that Itachi sweeps me off my feet and disappers with me leaving A pissed Gaara and Sasuke**

Hinata got up at 5:30 a.m. like she did every morning and went to her bathroom to take a

shower. Wiping the steam away from the mirror she looked at herself she had changed a lot over the years she was no longer a hyuga she was Hinata just Hinata, and her once short hair now reached down to her butt. She had surely changed she was not the weak shy girl people, once thought her as she was a strong independent women living on her own in the land of waves. She had left Konoha at 16 leaving her headband behind she wanted to start her new life with nothing in her past. Smirking at her self Hinata blow dried her hair and let if down her back, slowly she walked back to her closet and put her outfit own. Witch consisted of a black tanktop, fingerless gloves, and black pants with chains all over them. Decided that she was ready to leave Hinata got her twin Katanas and walked out the door. As she walked through the streets of the village she ran into her two best friends Kumiko Matsumoto, and kyo Hishimaru.

"Hey Hinata where were you last night Kyo here got into a fight and I had to save his sorry ass!"

"I could of handled it myself but you were just itching to fight so I let you do it."

"Ahhh that's so sweet you were being such a noble Samurai Kyo." Hinata said while patting Kyo on the head.

"Well miss Samurai you're one to talk I heard that you've got some samurai that work for Nobles wanting to challenge you." Kyo replied

"Well what do you expect Kyo Hinata's the greatest Samurai ever! Then it would be me and then you!" Kumiko spoke up receiving a death glare from Kyo.

"Well whatever the case they can try to beat me but they will all fail because I am the best in the world and I will not lose to them!" Hinata declared as they continued to make there way through the village receiving bows as they went. You see this Village after Hinata came quickly got rid of the Ninjas in the village because the villagers felt safer with Hinata, Kumiko, and Kyo than with any Ninja. Too say the Ninjas were mad was an understatement they tried to kill Hinata and her friends but they had no luck in doing so and in the end they just got them selves killed.

As they got half way to the restaurant they were going to they were stopped by a pair of Ninja's

**well that's it for now there will be some Naruto and Hinata later on in the chapters but for today this is it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Ninjas?" Hinata demanded as she pointed one of her Katanas at them. While Kumiko and kyo were slowly reaching their swords, ready for an attack at any time.

"Hyuga Hinata we come to tell you that you must come back to Konoha with us the Hokage demands it." The Ninja closes to Hinata said.

"Hn that's funny one my name is Hinata not Hyuga hinata and if you ever call me by that name, again you will suffer dire consequences. And two you are not from Konoha because nobody knows where I am and I happen to know that you are really from the land of sound because you have your headband showing from your rucksack."

"Hehehe our master warned us that you are very smart and this is why he wants you to work for him." the, second one said while taking out his Sound headband and put it on.

"Sorry but I don't work with Ninjas nor do I work for anybody else, I only help this village." Hinata said as she started to turn around and walk away.

"Wait you do realize that if you work for my Master you would become a real Samurai. Listen Samurai if you don't come your village will be destroyed" the second ninja replied

Hinata stopped when he said this.

"...I told you I wont work for anybody" and with that Hinata walked away. After she was out of sight, the Ninjas turned towards Kumiko and Kyo.

"We will be back" and with that they disappeared. Kyo and Kumiko looked at one, another and both decided to let Hinata be alone for a while.

With Hinata

Hinata had walked over to the park and sat down on a bench replaying what had happened earlier when she started to have a flash back

Flashback

Hinata walked into a mansion overlooking the village servants stopped and bowed. As she continued walking into an office where an elderly man was sitting behind a desk, bowing Hinata kneeled down to the floor waiting for the Man to speak.

"Hinata did everything go smoothly?"

"Hai, Lord Hishiro everything was fine."

"Good now tell me Hinata how are Kyo and Kumiko doing?"

"There doing well Lord Hishiro." Hinata replied still not looking up

"Hinata I must tell you something...I'm going to die soon."

"What? No! We can get some of the best doctors for you!" Hinata yelled out looking up at him shock clearly shone upon her face as tears started to form in her eyes.

"My dear girl I feel great joy to know that you care so much of me."

"You took me in when I came to this village! You taught me the ways of the samurai with out you I would have been empty I would have never met my place in life!" Hinata cried out as she looked back down not wanting her master to see her acting this way, but she wanted him to know how important he was to her.

"Hinata..I'm very old I believe I will die in the next week, but I want to tell you before I leave this world that my last order for you, Kumiko, and Kyo are to serve the village as if the village and the Villagers were your Master. Protect them as you would protect me." and with this th kind man bent down and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"M.Master.."

"I've always thought of you as my daughter since the moment I met you. Now please I must be alone to finish my work."

"H..hai lord Hishiro" Hinata slowly left the office and went to her room to cleanse her mind. Latter on that week Lord Hishiro had passed on.

End of Flashback

Hinata wiped away a tear that had sarted to fall down her check she couldn't show weakness anymore she was stronger than ever and she wouldn't let her Master down knowing what she must do Hinata went to seek out the ninjas.


End file.
